If you do not succeed then trick her
by Florence930
Summary: Kai takes Bonnie on a 'date.' *an added part from 'Are we cool now'* *fluffy* Kai POV drabbles
1. This is not a date

**I love you guys! For those who commented (the reviews were so lovely), fav, followed 'are we cool now?' seriously thank you, did a double take when I saw my fic recommended a couple times on the bonkai tag, really flattered. Glad a lot of you liked it.**

**Speaking of the bonkai tag, I got this idea from tumblr about Bonnie and Kai first date in a theme park so I thought I'd make a super short one shot but this is also attached to 'are we cool now?,' it's the same Bonnie and Kai so if you haven't read it, read it...or don't that's cool *sad face* nah I'm kidding. Anyhoos cheers to this awesome date idea, I tried to find the tumblr post again but I couldn't find it *double sad face* But I hope ya'll like this and this is not a sequel (currently on that though, should be up soonish), think this one shot would fit somewhere between the 7th and 8th section of 'are we cool'. Enjoy! and pardon any mistakes.**

* * *

"What the hell is this," Bonnie frowned as she looked around her. Of course she knew the answer, it was fairly obvious. what with the big fucking Ferris wheel in the distance.

They were currently in a parking lot surrounded by families, children and couples hopping out of their cars, all excited and cheerful as they made their way towards a giant gate, she can just make out the bright neon lights.

"It's a theme park, Bonnie." Kai said a little warily as he regarded her, noticing her small fist clench in and out. He instinctively backed up a little bit in the driver's seat, he's been quite acute to the tell-tale signs of a pissed off witch.

"You tricked me," Bonnie said as she turned her attention towards him and narrowed her eyes.

"I thought…" Kai reasoned as he raised his hands in a placating matter, hoping it would quell her anger. It didn't. "Since we're friends now," the bland look he received didn't discourage him as she probably thought it would, "we can do a friendly activity, you know…have fun."

"You tricked me," she repeated, crossing her arms.

"I may have omitted a few things," Kai nodded, "I'll give you that."

"You omitted everything." She resorted back to her usual glare and some reason Kai found it utterly adorable, he thought it best to not say this out loud though. "You said this was important witch business."

"Well," Kai said, "their is a ride called the supernatural express." Brow raised, he added, "intriguing, huh?" When he was met with silence, he sighed, "please can we get out of this car and at least have a look around. If it's shit we'll hop back in."

She was silent for a moment, "just admit you lied."

"Fine I lied," he said, head low, resisting to urge to bang his head against the steering wheel.

"Why?"

"Umm well..." he rolled his eyes, deciding honestly is probably the best policy. "Because lying is the only way I can get you to come out with me," he murmured, "granted we're not super close yet but I feel the past couple of weeks we've been making some positive headway and being the presumptuous bastard that I am, I want to further it along."

Bonnie was quiet for a long time that Kai peeked a glance up at her, her lip was tilted downwards as she stared a head of her. When her eyes met with his, she rolled them. "Forty minutes."

His eyes widened in surprise, "really?"

Bonnie nodded, "before I change my mind."

Kai bit his lip, reigning in his grin but it was so damn hard to do. "Shouldn't we make it an hour though?"

"Don't push it Kai," Bonnie said as she opened the passenger door and went outside.

Kai allowed himself a quiet yet triumphant "fuck yeah," before opening his door to calmly step out. He turned to find Bonnie's arms crossed already giving him an expression of dread, he chuckled. "Bonnie, it's just a theme park. I read that this only comes to Mystic Falls once every couple of years and tonight is the last night."

"I didn't say anything," Bonnie shrugged as she walked up next to him.

Kai took that as permission to walk towards the gate. He glanced to his right to make sure she was still with him, that she didn't get into his car and drive away because honestly he wouldn't put it pass her.

"What is it Kai?" Bonnie said in a monotonous tone while dodging a couple of hyperactive children.

He looked away quickly from being caught. "That hair style suits you, you look really nice this evening." He said, turning his head slightly and giving her a friendly smile. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw her cheeks redden at his compliment.

"Thanks," Bonnie said, tone a little dismissive.

Kai softly exhaled and looked away from her as they walked passed the giant gate. He smiled at the young, bored looking woman in greeting behind the ticket stand, "two tickets please."

"Wait Kai..." Bonnie said as she was riffling through her leather handbag, "my wallet's in here somewhere, wait a second."

"Nah it's okay Bon, I'll pay for this," Kai said, pulling some cash out of his pocket.

Bonnie frowned in concentration as she looked through her bag. "Why did I get such a small wallet," she muttered quietly.

"It's fine Bonnie, really," Kai said lightly but silently motioning with an impatient hand for the woman to hurry the hell up with the tickets. She got the message and quickly handed him the tickets. He held the tickets up and shook it a little to get the pretty witch's attention.

When Bonnie looked up, she frowned, "I think I left my wallet at Damon's or at least I hope I did."

Kai nodded, trying to look sympathetic, of course it's at the Salvatore Manor particularly next to the fruit bowl on top of the kitchen counter.

"I could have sworn it was in my bag though." Bonnie said, scrunching up her lip as she was about to look through her bag again but his voice stopped her.

"I'm sure it's at Damon's place, we'll look for it when we get back but right now we're holding up the line," he gestured behind her. Bonnie looked behind her, mouthed 'sorry' and immediately walked ahead, Kai briskly took off to catch up with her and slowed down in stride when he did. "So what ride has captured your attention?" He pointed to a yellow, drop tower in the distance, "we can go over there if you want," he then pointed ahead of him and Bonnie followed his gaze, "we can try the bumper cars." Without really waiting for an answer, he took a deep breath and bravely clasped her wrist, expecting a stern reprimand but surprisingly Bonnie let him take them to their destination, probably also stunned by the action.

They walked up to a pink and white decorated stand, reminiscent of the 1950s and stood behind a small line of children. "Fun fact," he turned to Bonnie and released her hand, although a big part of him didn't want to. "I've never had any cotton candy or a corn dog or any weird carnival snack, my dear ole parents didn't believe in these kind of occasions and it was punishable if I ever tried to go myself."

"Really? that's actually sad," Bonnie noted, it kind of was too.

Kai turned to her and shrugged, "parents," he turn around again when it was his turn to take his order.

Bonnie's eyes widened when he asked for two sticks of cotton candy, assuming he was only going to buy one for himself.

"Kai, you don't have to get me one."

His brows furrowed, "I want to though."

When Kai looked back at Bonnie's silence, she spoke up. "I can't let you pay for me Kai."

Kai shrugged, "why not? it was my idea to come here."

Bonnie bit her lip and looked down, "this might sound silly but..." she looked up and pinned him with a questioning stare, "this isn't a date, right?" When Kai didn't say anything, she pressed, "right?"

Kai gulped and looked away. "Right," he said as he was being received the cotton candy.

"Okay," Bonnie said, smiling a little as Kai handed her one. "I feel bad that you're going to have to pay for everything now but I'll totally reimburse you when we get back."

Kai restrained an eye roll but he smiled back at her, happy that her icy mood has thawed a little, "sure." As if he was going to take her money anyway and if she made him it'll just end up finding it's way back to her wallet again or bank account. "So any preference?"

"Well," Bonnie said, "their is this ride I've always wanted to go as a child but I was too small and it used to freak my dad out, it didn't look the safest."

"Oh, you've been here before?" Kai said, Bonnie just nodded and didn't say anything further, "where is it?"

"Not a clue," Bonnie said as she looked around, "but I think I remember it being along this way," she shrugged, "it's probably not even here, it's been forever."

"Couldn't help to look," he said as he watched her brows furrow in thought, he blinked quickly when she caught him staring again. "Umm, let's go with your instinct, shall we?" Bonnie just nodded before walking ahead, "so when was the last time, you've been here," Kai asked as they continued walking.

"Umm, think I was nine or I could have been eight I'm not sure," Bonnie said absently as she looked around the bright colored stalls.

Kai nodded while glancing down at her hand, resisting the urge to hold it again. The feeling of needing absolute closeness always seems to happen when he's with his favorite witch, looking up he said, "really that's a long time."

Bonnie shrugged, taking pieces off her cotton candy until there was nothing left, "went to a different theme park couple of years back with Elena and Caroline so..."

Kai didn't miss the sadness tinging her tone but of course he didn't comment on it, she'd just tell him to mind his own business and besides he was still a little uncomfortable with the concept of feelings that weren't his own although he feels them in abundance now, especially when he's around Bonnie, courtesy of his little brother.

"Wait, I see it," Bonnie gasped, looking at the ride in awe.

Kai glanced back at Bonnie before looking back at the small ride, not sure if they were seeing the same thing. A revolving arm being held up by four pillars, it definitely looked the less appealing of all the rides they looked at so far which wasn't much but still... "That's what you want to go on?" Kai's tone disbelieving. He can now see why her dad didn't want her on this ride, hell, apart of him didn't want Bonnie to go on this ride. "You sure?"

Bonnie nodded as she looked up, excitement quite evident on her face. Kai definitely couldn't convince her out of it now, "yes."

"There are roller coasters, I admit kind of shitty ones but it'll probably be better."

Bonnie casually waved that, "we'll go to them afterwards."

She stepped ahead of him and Kai grinned while checking his watch, they were way past the forty minute mark.

The line was quite short considering no one wanted to go on the ride. When they went to sit on the death seats, Kai immediately started strapping on her thick seat belt, "Kai it's fine," Bonnie muttered, "really it's fine Kai. I have hands." Kai dropped his hands and smirked, working on his own seat belt. A person that worked at this operation quickly went over to them, fixing both before attending to the couple next to them.

Bonnie looked down, swinging her legs like a child. She turned to him and beamed before fixing her expression into a more aloof one, "so I'm guessing you've never been on a theme park ride?"

"No, so excuse me if I end up screaming like a wailing goat."

Bonnie smirked, "I'll try not to hold it against you." They looked at each other for a moment before a loud horn alerted them the ride was about to start.

It was slow at first, spinning them in a circle. "Hmm, it's not so bad...oh shit," the ride started to pick up in speed until it was vomit inducingly fast. He looked over at Bonnie when he heard a genuine squeal, eyes squinted and mouth opened as she screamed in delight. Kai was glad she was having fun cause all he wanted to do was take his chances and jump the hell off this ride, regardless of the huge possibility he'll be a human pancake. Fuck it, he's a witch he must know some spell on how to slow down time or something, a cloaking spell does shit in these kind of instances or maybe he can just -

Thoughts swiftly came to an end when he felt her grab on to his hand and squeeze it tight, again he looked over at her to still see her with the same expression so maybe she grabbed onto him instinctively because the ride has gotten even more fast if that was possible, anyway he didn't care of the reason only that she has not let go yet.

The ride slowed down in another thirty seconds until it came to a full stop, Bonnie sighed happily, "that so awesome," she looked down and silently gasped on seeing her hand on top of his, she looked away and casually pulled her hand back before tucking a hair strand behind her ear. He probably didn't even notice. "Do you want to walk around, check the stalls out because as awesome as that ride was, I need a breather."

_Oh thank fuck_, Kai thought as he shrugged, "yeah alright." He waited for Bonnie to untie her seat strap before standing up, hands reached out to her when she stumbled a little, she straightened up a moment later, not needed his help but she gave him a small smile in thanks.

They stepped down the metal stairs and this time Bonnie actually waited for Kai instead of walking ahead. "So which stalls do you want to check out?"

"Not really sure," Kai said as he looked around, secretly he wanted to find a stall, feeling this strange need to win something for Bonnie, like a giant stuff animal. When he found something that fit the description he said, "wait, how about that one." He saw something like that in a movie he saw once, a stall where you knock over metal bottles, seems easy enough.

When they went over to the stand, Bonnie whispered to Kai, "they're notoriously sketchy here."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if those bottles were glued to each other."

"Oh," Kai nodded, "okay." He gestured to the overweight man working in this booth, "Hey, one round."

The man nodded and placed a small basket of light, plastic balls in front of them. Kai grabbed one and threw it as hard as he can but they didn't get knocked over, didn't even sway. He tried another one and the same thing happened again, "woah Bon, you were not kidding." He chuckled, a little frustrated.

"Yeah," Bonnie said stepping closer to him, "it's usually like this."

Kai nodded, internally saying an incantation before throwing the ball again. The metal bottles fell apart and landed heavily on the ground. Kai bit his lip and smiled when he looked over at Bonnie while she shook his head, giving him a knowing look.

"Umm, woah." The pudgy looking man said as he looked at the ground before looking at Kai, "so I guess you have a pick at what you want," he scratched his bald head, "even the bottles you didn't even hit landed on the ground."

"Probably vibrations," Kai offered innocently, ignoring Bonnie's scoff.

"Yeah..." the guy scratched his head again before gesturing behind him, "your pick, kid."

Kai looked over at Bonnie and smiled serenely.

Bonnie darted her eyes to him and the choice of stuff animals, brows furrowed, "what."

Kai blinked quickly, "you choose."

Her green eyes widened in surprise, "really?"

Kai blanched at that, was she serious? Why would a grown man play this game anyway if not to show off in front of a girl he likes. Was Damon right in 1994, was Bonnie not used to guys hitting on her, he assumed the vampire was joking, trying to rile her up but it seems like he was right which was weird, when he called her the prettiest girl he's ever seen, he wasn't remotely joking. And wasn't Jeremy her boyfriend once upon a time, he must have been a shitty boyfriend who barely took her out on dates.

Bonnie must have saw something in his expression because a moment later she pointed to a medium sized brown bear, "that one please," when the man gave it to her, she hugged it to her chest and said, "I had something like this when I was a kid, I can't remember what happened to it though." she made sure he looked at her before saying, although a little awkwardly, "thanks for this."

Kai smirked, "no problem." He tilted his head to the right, "do you want to check out more stalls?"

"Umm," Bonnie said, looking down at her bear, "I kind of want to go on a roller coaster ride now."

"Oh yeah?" he grimaced.

Bonnie nodded, "yeah but I have Mr. Coco."

"Mr. Coco?" Kai said, amusement in his tone.

Bonnie nodded, looking a distracted before saying, "I'll be right back." Before Kai could say anything, she started walking away from him towards the ladies bathroom. He didn't have to wait long at all when a minute later she walked out, no bear in her hands though.

"Where's the bear?"

"In the backseat of your car." Bonnie stated, before walking away, she turned around to face him, "coming?"

Kai nodded, when he caught up to her, he said lightly, "so...date is going pretty well so far don't you think?"

"Not a date Kai," Bonnie shook her head, "but yes it's going by pretty well."

"Well, that's good but it is kinda of a date though."

"Not even a little bit," she said quickly. "Oh look," Bonnie pointed in a not so subtle way to change the subject, "there's the tallest roller costar ride, let's go there." She smiled before taking off in speedy walk and as always Kai had to catch up to her.


	2. Unwanted Feelings

**Hello! another bonkai fic! Wanted to write another short Kai POV one shot. Not a sequel but it is in the 'Are we cool' universe. This is also kind of confusing as this is before the 'If you don't succeed then trick her' story. This is the beginning stages, this would deff be somewhere in the start of the 'Are we cool' story. Bonnie hates Kai at that time, Kai deff does not hate Bonnie. I have half the sequel done of 'Are we cool' so it should be up this month *fingers crossed* sorry for the long wait on that but hopefully the length will make up for it. Also, I should have 'Rooftop' updated next week, if any of y'all are reading that too. Enjoy! **

**Fluffy (kinda) cause I can't write angst to save my life, bruh! also lots of swearing in this too but what else is new.**

* * *

"Oh no," Kai sighed as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I think I'm in love with Bonnie." His face twisted in distaste when he thought back to just yesterday when she told him to eloquently 'piss off, you fucking stalker.' He sighed, drying the last of his damp hair with a towel. How could he fall in love with that? She gleefully insults him any chance she gets, she bruises his ego on a daily basis and yet he keeps going back to her, vying for her attention because in his warped mind any attention is better then no attention from Bonnie.

He tossed his towel in the bathtub, making his way to his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of the duvets. He stared up at the ceiling like a pathetic, love sick teenage girl. He was pathetic though, his sociopath counterpart would be ashamed of him. Couldn't he direct his attentions towards another. Why did it have to someone who hates him? He closed his eyes tightly as his hand ran roughly up and down his face. He always found her beautiful and he cared about her in his own way when he got back from 1994 and achieved Luke's feelings. But ever since she brought him back from that snowy hell hole, he looked at her differently, he looked at her more, he wanted to keep looking at her but all he received was her hateful glares. Cute glares but still pretty fucking hateful.

"It's probably not love, I could have unknowingly imprinted on her," Kai whispered, trying to rationalize his feelings. After all, she was the first person he saw after twenty years. He craved any human interaction but since he's a straight male who saw a pretty girl after so long, of course he'd feel a pull towards her. He imprinted on her, like a baby imprints on it's mother. His face pinched at the strange thought. He rolled his eyes, no that's just weird and besides how is that any better than being in love with Bonnie.

He suddenly got up and started pacing the room, "I'm in love with Bonnie." He repeated it over and over again, hoping it would loose it's meaning, it would just be words to him. He stopped because he was getting no where with this and an image of Bonnie's face flashing through his mind made him loose his place with the mantra. "Fuck these feelings," Kai gritted throwing his pillows in the air, watching it quickly erupt in flames before turning to ash. He watched the ash on the floor and rolled his eyes, "thanks Bonnie," he muttered. Now he has to buy a new pillow.

His stupid heart forcefully thumped at the thought on seeing Bonnie tonight. She always comes on Wednesdays to the Salvatore house on the guise of talking strategy, strategy of what? Fuck knows but each time Bonnie and Elena ends up cozying on the couch with Damon on the other end, all three watching the latest episode of that Lord of the Rings show he never got into. Maybe he should start watching it since Bonnie likes it. No, he refuses to pathetic for her.

A sound out in the hallway brought him back from his internal monologue. Wasn't Damon meant to be somewhere else? Kai looked towards the door when he heard creaking on the outside. He carefully walked towards the door and swiftly opened it, hoping to surprise them.

"Oh hey."

The auburn haired man looked Kai up and down, he sighed. "Kai."

Kai snapped his fingers and pointed at Stefan, "Haven't seen you in a while," he leaned against the wood paneling and crossed his arms, "heard from the supernatural grapevine you're being extra naughty these last couple of days."

The creepy brother just stared at him in his unimpressed kind of way, after a moment he nodded. "Where's Damon?"

Kai just shrugged, "with Elena." He assumed anyway, he probably was with Bonnie too. Kai restrained rolling his eyes, he'll never understand his friendship with Bonnie.

Stefan cleared his throat, bringing Kai back. In a monotonous tone, he said slowly, "Good. I'm going to get some clothes from my room and I'm going probably going to steal one of Damon's jackets." Stefan turned around fully before Kai spoke again.

"You know, you should really stop killing lots of people. That's not cool," Kai mused out loud. There, that was his good deed done for the day. Bonnie wouldn't exactly be proud by that though. Maybe he should probably take down Stefan, knock him out or something, he could easily do it but it feels like something Damon should do. Yeah, Damon should be the one to bring Stefan back from the brink of their perpetual vampire problems. They are brothers after all.

Stefan just shrugged. "Yeah, I do overdo it a bit."

"Yeah, just so you know anyway."

Stefan turned his head slightly. "Yep, it's noted. Killing people is uncool," If Kai wasn't feeling a little spiteful about his unwanted feelings of affection for Bonnie, he'd give Stefan an aneurysm for his sarcastic tone but instead he let it slide. "I'll let you get back to declaring your love about Bonnie."

Kai blinked quickly at the last part while straightening himself up. "Well, that's not what-"

"I don't care," Stefan cut in as he walked towards his bedroom.

Kai shrugged when the vampire closed the door behind him. It's a good thing Stefan and Damon weren't on speaking terms at the moment, he did not need Damon to know about his strong feelings for Bonnie.

He closed his own door and leaned against it, he sighed again in that 'oh woe me' sort off way but right after started coughing intentionally, remembering Stefan was a couple of walls away from him.

Not even a minute later, a knock came to his door. Kai opened it at once, knowing it was Stefan but this time carrying a big box of clothes in one hand, Kai peeked inside to see Damon's favorite and most expensive leather coat. Damon will be pissed when he finds out.

"You should give her flowers," Stefan said, his face bland and serious, Kai wasn't sure if the vampire was joking or not.

"Excuse me?"

"Flowers." Stefan shrugged, "girls like flowers."

Stefan was probably bullshitting, being a ripper and all that but Kai slowly nodded, "if I give her flowers though, I'm pretty sure she'll set them on fire and then I'll mostly likely cry or accidentally set her on fire since I still haven't gotten the hang of these new emotions yet."

Stefan was quiet for a moment, seemingly contemplating. "Or chocolate, doubt she'll set fire to some chocolate."

Kai gave him an unimpressed glare, "Damon should be here soon."

"I wasn't here," Stefan mumbled. A second later, a gust of wind blew through Kai's hair. He was now alone...or so he thought when he heard the entrance door open and close followed by voices bickering from downstairs. Well, that was good timing. His heart pumped rapidly when he heard Bonnie's voice, asking Damon if he wanted a glass of coke. Annoyance flared up within him, she'll probably never get that comfortable with him.

* * *

"'Game of Thrones' season finale, in?" Damon's voice echoed from the kitchen. Kai walked towards the sound, mentally prepared for whatever Bonnie throws at him tonight.

"Yeah, okay," Bonnie agreed. "It'll be on really soon so maybe..." her voice drifted off when Kai made an appearance in the kitchen. Great. Kai sighed when Bonnie turned her back on him to focus on the vampire. "So call Elena, she gets a little pissy if she misses the beginning."

Damon nodded while taking out his phone, "on it." The conversation lasted about fifteen seconds and all the while Bonnie avoided his gaze when he tried to seeks hers, he walked around Bonnie to grab a glass off the counter for appearance sake.

"Hi Bon, lovely evening." Kai smiled, quite charmingly he might add. He leaned against the counter, facing her while keeping a safe distance.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and walked towards the entrance, "I see you're not following my advice."

Kai smiled tightly, watching her leave the room. "Oh, the advice about me fucking off," he called after her. "No thanks, I'm good."

Damon's lips pursed as he watched the exchange between the two witches, Kai felt his pensive gaze on him and turned around, "Wanna watch 'Game of Thrones' with us? We also ordered a lot of Mexican food if you want some too."

Before Kai can comment on the unexpected gesture from Damon, Bonnie came back looking a little shocked. "Are you kidding me, Damon?"

Damon shrugged, "why not? Everyone should know the brilliance of that t.v show and besides we ordered so much food which doesn't make any sense," pointing at her, he said, "you're on that diet." He dropped his hand, "Elena and I will eat food but it wouldn't be much." He then pointed at Kai, "he's the only one that won't be wasting my money."

"You're obsession with that show is stupid," Bonnie said, glaring at him.

"You're stupid," Damon countered, he made a face right afterwards, probably thinking about how weak his comeback was.

"Why are you on a diet anyway? you're perfect, it's unnecessary," Kai said out loud, completely regretting it soon after when an awkward silence settled over the kitchen. Damn his word vomit. Kai peeked over at Bonnie, he tried not to flinch when Bonnie rolled her eyes in irritation.

"So..." Damon said, clearing her throat, "wanna watch with us?"

Kai just nodded.

"Damon!"

The blue eyed vampire looked over at her once again, seemingly nonplussed at Bonnie's outburst. "It's just the one time and I think it's safe to say, he's not going to kill us."

"I'm really not though," Kai added, knowing it wasn't going to do shit to the situation.

"You may never know," Bonnie muttered quietly.

Kai closed his eyes for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. How many times has he had this conversation with her? And why the hell was he in love with this stubborn, uppity girl anyway. "As cliche as this might sound, if I wanted to kill you all. I would have done it already."

"You couldn't kill me," Bonnie scoffed, folding her arms.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at her, damn she's pretty. "I'm better than you at magic. It's not an opinion, it's fact."

"The hell you're better than me," she growled while taking a step closer to him.

Kai almost took an instinctive step back when her green eyes started glowing, taking on bright, yellow tinge. "That's hot," he said under his breath.

"What?" Bonnie said, looking confused as her eyes took on its natural color again.

Kai shook his head and grinned, "nothing." He looked around, "where did Damon go?"

"In here," Damon yelled from the living room, "when the pissing contest is over between you two, the show is about to start."

"I'm in here also," Elena's soft voice called out. "We have food."

Bonnie pinned Kai one hard look before striding out of the kitchen. Kai exhaled, following close behind her, watching the sway of her hips, "totally worth it."

"What did you say?" Bonnie said, turning her head back slightly.

"Nothing," Kai exclaimed, "Jesus."

* * *

"My heart is broken," Elena sighed as she switched channels when the ending credits came on screen, "figuratively, of course."

"I hate this show," Bonnie said as she stood up to stretch her muscles.

"Totally saw that coming."

"Shut up Damon," Bonnie said, stifling a yawn. "We're grieving."

Kai sat back on the couch, he didn't know what was going on during that hour and he was more than a little distracted from the story when Bonnie and Elena let out an unearthly scream or curse every five minutes.

"Might start watching the show now," Kai piped up.

"See, it's awesome." Damon said, clapping Kai on the shoulder. Kai looked at him strangely, was he missing something? Why was the vampire being so welcoming all of a sudden.

"I'm going to head home," she stepped away from the couch to hug Elena, "Feeling very emotionally drained now."

"Me too," Elena nodded in agreement. "Good night, Bon."

"Yeah, night witch." Damon nodded, throwing an arm over Elena's shoulder.

"Night guys," Bonnie smiled at the two vampires. She spared Kai a stern glance before walking towards the door.

_'Well...at least she looked at me, that's something,'_ Kai thought as he stood up from the couch and followed after her, yeah he was definitely a masochist. He was mindful of Elena and Damon on the couch who were no doubt going to listen as he approached Bonnie.

"Bon," Kai said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Bonnie said, turning around and backing up a little when she saw how close he got to her.

"What I said about that witch comment I made earlier, I didn't mean it."

"About me being a shit witch?"

"What?" he said in annoyance, "I didn't say you were shit, I just said I was better than you and I didn't mean that."

She folded her arms, "this might come as a shock to you Kai but what you have to say means nothing to me."

Kai sighed for the umpteen time tonight. "I surrender," he held his hands up in a placating way, "I just wanted to apologize but I guess I didn't have to."

"No, you didn't." Bonnie said heatedly as she turned around, yanking the door knob open and walking out, closing the door behind her, not sparing him a backward glance this time.

Kai closed his eyes when he heard Damon imitate a whipping sound. Jaw clenched, he turned around to look at the vampire blandly, who was also facing Kai, his body turned around in the couch.

"Bonnie's like an elephant," Damon said with a smirk, "she never forgets."

Elena looked at both men with a confused expression, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Kai said, giving a hard look of warning at Damon. "Nothing at all." Obviously Damon was more perceptive then Kai gave him credit for.

Damon looked at him for a moment and shrugged turning his attention towards Elena, "it's honestly nothing."

"Okay," Elena nodded, "Bonnie is not going to happy about that elephant comparison though."

Kai headed towards the stairs after that, contemplating finding a spell that might get rid of his feelings for Bonnie or better yet find a spell that will make Bonnie fall madly in love with him because the unrequited love thing is a total bummer right now. He nodded to himself, feeling resolute as he opened his door and threw himself on the bed. He'll find a spell for his predicament, he'd be a crappy witch if he couldn't.

* * *

**Lol, obviously he finds no spell.**


End file.
